Victim
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben's been acting so overprotective of his cousin lately Kevin's not getting anytime with her. crappy summary, it is rape and incest so yeah enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Ben Please" she backed away from him scared her clothing was partly ripped and had a graze/ gash on her left cheek.

(I don't understand how Ben and Kevin get hit so many times but they don't seem to get or even as hurt as Gwen)

"Common Gwen what've we got to lose," he told her getting more and more closer to her.

"But its wrong" she told him her back hitting the cold hard wall.

"So what" he told her stopping less than two meters away from her.

"Ben we're cousin's doesn't that mean anything to you" she shouted at him as his eyes narrow.

"so" was all he said. "Who cares," he says after a moment of silence.

"I care Ben," she told him as the distance got smaller and smaller.

She turned her head from left to right looking for an escape. She was weak and he new he had taken her into the desolate underground parking lot right after fighting Overlord.

The main lighting flickered a few times just before she turned back to her cousin who had grown uncomfortably closer to her.

"Gwen?" he grabbed her attention back to him. He grabbed her wrists tightly and placed them up above her head and smashing them against the concrete wall.

"I was talking to you," he whispered in her ear.

She struggled against him. "Ben get off of me," she yelled at him summoning up her powers but as quickly as they came they faded. "nuh" she let out a gasp wincing her eyes then relaxing her limbs.

She was too tired to use them no matter how much energy she put into it.

"Ben?" he looked up at him weakly. "shhh" he silenced her. "you'll enjoy it" he smiled as her eyes sprang open when his lips pressed against hers.

'run for it' her head screamed. In an instance her knee came up and hit him in his private area making him release her and drop to his knees in pain wincing his eyes.

She looked down at him for less than a second before starting to run. He legs left like they weighed a tonne. she could here footsteps behind her.

She turned her head slightly to see a green jacket flinging behind her.

She stared at it for a second regrettably not knowing where she was going, turning her head back towards where she was going.

She slowed and turned to miss a pillar before she crashed into it giving Ben enough time to tackle her to the ground with a large thud.

Her head span as it hit the ground. Her vision became blurry as she saw brown, black and a greenish blob come down on her.

She felt something tugging at her shirt before she started to realize what was happening. She grabbed Ben's hands and tried to force him backwards.

He groaned as he was forced back as the girl squirmed away from him.

"Enough" he grabbed her leg pulling her back to him and ripping her clothes off.

She wished she'd just blackout, faint even but no nothing.

She remembered every single part of it.

Her dignity stripped away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen held the back of her head as she winced in pain. She growled through her teeth as she got up. Her vision was hazy and blurred. She scrunched her eyes and opened them only to find herself in her room. "Huh?" She stared at her surroundings. She was confused. "what's going on?" She whispered as she tried getting up only for her vision to go completely hazy again. She held her head again as she stumbled to her door grasping the door knob with un-ease. She made it towards the hall only to see the stairs. She gripped onto the railing only to hear voices of people talking.

"she was past out in an alleyway when I found her" A male voice said.

'Ben?' She cringed at his name.

"I guess one of our enemies must've got the slip on her" Ben told the person.

"oh my" A female voice said.

"Mum?" She whispered to herself. Gwen took step down the stairs as she continued to listen. "I'm sure she'll be alright she's just a bit messed up at the moment. When I found her she was a bit delusional" Ben said causing Gwen to clutch her head. 'was it all a dream?' she thought to herself.

"Well thankgod you were there to save her Ben" Lily said as Gwen took another step. "Woah" Gwen's knees buckled as she took another step causing her to go off balance and fall down the stairs. "Ahh" She winced her eyes shut as she hit the floor. Ben and Lily just stared for a moment. Gwen tried to pick herself up holding her head at the same time. "Gwenny are you alright" Lily ran over to her as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor again.

"Rrrr" She growled through her teeth as she tried to fight against the pain. Ben raced over to her and attempted to pick her up only for her to back away from him. "Gwenny what's wrong?" Lily placed a hand on Gwen's knee as she cowered away her back hitting the wall. "What do you mean what's wrong B-Ben raped me" Gwen yelled at her. Ben narrowed his eyes about to go mental on the girl until Lily said something. "Gwen sweetheart you've hurt yourself pretty bad" Lily tried to comfort her.

"You've hurt your head pretty bad too and I know your not fully here right now" Gwen shook her head.

"and are a little delusional at the moment but Ben saved your life" Gwen shook her head.

"you should be thanking him" Lily told her.

Gwen looked up to see Ben with a smirk on her face. "But it seemed so real" Gwen clutched her head.

"I know sweetheart most delusions are even dreams can sometimes feel so real" Lily placed a hand up to Gwen's cheek.

"Now why don't you apologise to Ben" Gwen gulped and looked up at her cousin. "I'm sorry Ben" She looked down.

'Maybe it was just a dream'

"It's alright cuz" he tapped her on the shoulder causing a shiver to run down her neck.

"isn't this better? Now I'm going to go make some coffee in the mean time" Lily got up and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Make sure she doesn't fall down the stairs again" Lily smiled as Ben chuckled. Ben watched as she walked out the room before going up to Gwen and picking her up. "Let me go" She told him as he threw her over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs to her room as he chucked her down on the bed and locked the door behind him. She gulped. "Ben what are you doing?" Gwen asked as she tried to get up but got pushed back down. "If you ever say that again" Ben grabbed her collar.

"say what again?" She looked up at him frightened. "that I raped you" Ben hissed causing Gwen to wince. She nodded but her eyes widened. "so it wasn't a dream" Gwen said. "you DID rape me you sick-" She cut herself off when she saw the look in Ben's eyes. "I didn't rape you Gwen" He told her bringing her face only centimetres away from his. "Yes you did" Gwen retorted.

"I was doing what we both wanted" Ben persuaded. "I didn't want it, I told you that I didn't want it" Gwen hissed but stopped as Ben's hand came up. She winced and turned away as it landed on her cheek. Gently? Gwen looked up at him as he gently thumbed her cheek. Her heartbeat slowed down a little as he continued to hold her.

"Get some sleep Gwen" He released his grip on her and quietly walked out the room.

Gwen just stared dumbstruck by Ben's… well whatever it was.

Coupled hours later she heard footsteps quietly trying attempting to sneak into her room.

'Ben' She thought as she kept her eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

She felt the bed moved down a bit indicating that the person was sitting down on her bed right beside her.

she felt her cheek being rubbed as the hand trailed down her shoulder then back up clutching onto her chin and pulling her up gently. 'he's gonna try kiss me again' she thought. Quickly her hand extended smacking the perpetrator right in the nose.

She opened her eyes but her jaw smacked right down as she stared at the person.

"Daddy?" She stared at him. He winced his eyes as he held his nose. She could see blood slipping down his hands.

"I-I Didn't mean to" Gwen stared at him. Frank looked up to see the sorriness and scared-ness in her eyes. He got up just as Lily came in. "Honney what happened?" Lilly ran up to him with a tea- towel in her hands. She passed it to him as he placed it on her nose. She then looked towards her daughter who was still in shock. "I'm so sorry" Gwen told him.

"Gwen did you do this?" Lily asked her stroking her husbands arm. "Yes but I didn't mean to" She told her. Lily sighed. "Gwen why did you punch your dad?" Lily asked.

"I-I didn't mean to. He was touching me and I thought he was someone else and-" She held the back of her head running her fingers through her hair. "I didn't mean too" She told them again. "Gwenny your mother said you got badly hurt. I was checking to make sure you were all right" Frank placed a hand on her shoulder but pulled away when he saw the blood on his hands. "I don't think she's feeling to well either Frank" She placed a hand on Gwen's forehead as she stared at them in shock. "I'm fine" She backed away.

Both her parents stared at her worriedly. "Sweetheart who did this to you?" Frank removed the tea- towel from his nose and stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

"Ben said it was maybe one of there old enemies" Lily said helping her daughter out a little. "you must've seen something Gwen?" her dad asked her.

"….actually…" She looked down then back up to them. She saw a green blur in the corner of her eye as she saw Ben standing at the foot of the door. He narrowed his eyes at her giving her the 'don't even think about it look' she gulped. "Gwen?" Lily placed a hand on her shoulder. Gwen just looked down. "I saw a blur and that's it" Gwen said closing her eyes. "sorry I wasn't quick enough to save her" Ben said as he walked in. "That's alright Ben at least she's safe now" Lily said as Frank cleaned off his hands on the

towel. "Maybe you should get some more sleep Gwenny" Lily said causing Gwen to look up at her. it's 4PM I've been asleep all day" Gwen retorted. "Gwenny" Frank placed a hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I just wanna get up for a while…. At least get something to eat" Gwen told them. There was a silence for a few seconds before Lily spoke.

"I'll get you something to eat and your dad can go wash up for a while" Lily said. "Ben why don't you keep Gwen company for a while" She smiled at him. Ben smiled back.

"I'll keep her as good as safe" Ben chuckled as Gwen crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Lily and Frank left the room as Ben turned back to her with a smirk on his face.

"Good girl" He said as he patted the girl on the head like a dog. She clenched her teeth and forced his hand away. "Aw come on Gwen" He sat down beside her. "are you still upset?" Ben cooed.

"I Hate you" She hissed through her teeth. Ben just grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug rocking her back and forth. "MUN!" She was gaged by Ben's shirt and jacket. "Awww" Gwen looked up to see her mother with a sandwich on a plate. She smiled at the two as Ben released her. She brought over the plate and placed it on Gwen's lap.

"There you go Gwenny" She smiled closing her eyes and leaving. "See you tomorrow Gwenny" He leaned forward and captured her lips. She just stared at him in shock as he smiled picking up one of her sandwiches and taking a bite of it. He scrunched his face as he dropped the sandwich back onto the plate. "Cheese… gross" he wiped his tongue on his sleeve. She scrunched her face as she watched him.

He then got up and left the room giving her a smirk as he left. She just stared at the door then looked down at the plate and opened one of the sandwiches. She closed it and leaned back on the wall. "Gross" She whispered as she looked up at the ceiling.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Ben?" Frank called the boy over. He took the boy by the shoulder and turned him around.

"I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Gwenny for a while… Lily thinks she lost a few brain cells if you know what I mean and I'm a little afraid well whoever attacked her"

"is gonna attack again… no problem" Ben smiled finishing Frank's sentence. Frank smiled. "thanks Ben… we're just worried about her" Frank said. "I'll keep a close eye on her" Ben said as he began to walk out the house. "thanks Ben" He waved as he left towards his car.

"Nice kid" Frank said to himself happily.

* * *

**Sorry i havent added to this in a while i was focusing on other stories but i'm glad that people are enjoying it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen picked up her school bag as she began to walk down the stairs ready to start a new school day. She smiled as she saw her dad waiting at the bottom at the stairs. "Gwenny" He smiled as Gwen raced down and hugged him. "How's your nose" She chuckled as he held it. "a little numb. Nice to know you can protect yourself" He bent down a little coming to her level.

"Gwenny, Ben's gonna walk you to school today" Frank said as Gwen's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She stared at him. "Now Gwen" He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "its for your own good. What if you run into trouble again huh?" Frank asked. "I can protect myself" Gwen nudged his hand off.

"I know you can sweetheart but its just for now Okay" He bent down again. "No" She hissed and crossed her arms looking away. Frank sighed and called Ben over. "Hey cuz" He smiled at her but she didn't return the favour. "Keep an eye on her Ben. She's acting a little weird today" Frank winked as Gwen began to argue.

"am not" She told him as Frank rolled his eyes and walked off into the next room.

"Common Gwen" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. "You can let go of my hand now" Gwen hissed as they had walked 20m away from her house. He released her hand and placed his hand round her waist and pulling her in. She cringed and attempted to get away from him but he just held her tighter. "Gwenny Your dad said I had to keep a close eye on you" Ben cooed into her ear. She tugged at his hand and removed it from her waist. He just chuckled as he continued to walk with her. He noticed the upcoming school. He grabbed her wrist just as soon as she was going to walk onto the campus. "3:00 I'll be right outside your school" Ben said as she gulped. "I have tutorial after school" She called back.

"4:15" I'll be right outside your school" Ben told her as she sighed.

Gwen smiled as she pulled out her phone calling Kevin.

* * *

4:30

Ben waited impatiently tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for Gwen to come out. "Emily" He called out to a blonde haired girl in a wheel chair. "Ben what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm waiting for Gwen she has tutorial" Ben said as Emily raised an eyebrow. "Gwen doesn't have tutorial today" Emily told him as Ben's eyes widened. He clenched his teeth and walked back to his car.

"See ya Kevin" She smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Gwen" He smiled. He closed the door as Gwen began to walk down the streets checking her phone to see any messages.

'2 miss calls from Ben' She rolled her eyes as she passed an alleyway. Immediately a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed her. She screamed as she was pushed down on the ground behind a dumpster. She cringed as she got up eyes glowing about to attack. She stared up at the alien that had attacked her.

Chromostone? She thought to herself.

Gwen fired at him but he absorbed the blast and launched at her grabbing her wrists and draining her energy. She squirmed and wriggled under the aliens grip but nothing worked.

It finally let go of her as sweat poured down her face and she began to breathe heavily.

The alien pushed down a button on his chest as he transformed back into a human.

"Ben…?" She winced one eye closed as he walked up to her and lifted her wrist up placing a bracelet on her wrist. He then dropped her wrist as she held her arm and looked down at the bracelet. It looked like Verdona's one as she looked up at Ben. "D-Did you s-steal this?" She asked as Ben sat down next to her. "it's not Grandpa's one, I found it in Kevin's car" She cringed as Ben pulled her into his lap and kissed her as his hand ran down her thigh.

She didn't fight with him instead relaxed in his grip. He smiled as he looked her up and down. She closed her eyes about to drift off to sleep. Ben cuddled her as he picked her up and placed her in the car.

TENNYSON RESIDENCE

"Ben?" Frank looked over the paper to see Ben coming in carrying his cousin. "Ben what happened?" Frank asked. Ben looked up at him with pleading eyes "She ran away then I found her an hour later passed out in an alleyway" Ben said as he placed her gently down on the sofa. "Why would she run away like that?" Frank asked as he came up and stroked his daughters cheek.

"I don't know she's been acting so strange lately… she's delusional" Ben said as he watched his uncle and cousin.

"Maybe I should take her to the hospital" Frank said. "Do you know where she went?" frank asked but Ben just shrugged. "No clue" Ben whispered looking scared. Frank nodded and got up.

"take care of her I'm gonna call the hospital" Frank said then walked out the room.

Ben came over and sat down next to her. She shifted as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Nuh" She breathed out holding her head. "Hey cuz" Ben smiled at her. She backed away a little and whispered his name as a question. He stroked her cheek. "Alright the appointments tomorrow at 9AM" Frank said clicking the phone off and placing it down. "Gwenny" He walked over to her. "How you feeling sweetheart?" He asked. "Thirsty" She whispered softly. "I'll get you something to drink" He walked out the room.

Again.

Gwen sighed as Ben pulled her in kissing her on the lips. She attempted to push away but she was to tired. He stroked her cheek as he continued to watch her.

"Here you go sweetheart" Frank passed her a drink which she chugged down.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital tomorrow Gwenny" He smiled at her.

"Why?" she looked up at him. "Cause your not well at the moment" He told her.

She backed away from him.

"Stop that, nothing's wrong with me I'm not sick" Gwen growled at him.

* * *

A hand came out and placed a thermometer into the girls mouth as she sat there with her hair down and wearing a hospital gown. "She's been delusional lately and she's not acting like herself" Frank told the doctor as Gwen just leaned against the wall. "Has she suffered any head trauma?" The doctor brought out a torch and flashed it into her eyes.

"My nephew found her unconscious in an alleyway… twice" Frank informed him. "Yesterday she fell down the stairs and when I walked into check on her whilst she was asleep she punched me in the nose" Frank told him. "it was an accident" Gwen said as she bit down on the thermometer. The doctor pushed her back down continuing to check her eyes.

"hmmm…" the doctor looked her over. "She might be suffering from possible head trauma. We'll have to run some tests though" he took the thermometer out of her mouth and checked it. "You've got a bit of a temperature" The doctor told her brushing some of her locks back behind her ear and placed a hand up to her forehead feeling her temperature.

"Hmm…." He released her head and placed the thermometer back in her mouth.

"There are other reasons why she could be acting a little strange but I'll have to speak with you outside for a moment" The doctor said to Frank causing him to nod. "Will you two be alright while we're gone" Gwen looked away as Ben nodded. Frank sighed as he walked out the door.

Ben walked over to Gwen and sat on the bed. He placed his hand on her leg and gently rubbed her as she shuttered and backed away. "Just leave me alone" She whispered harshly towards Ben.

Ben narrowed his eyes at her and moved closer.

_- -_X_-_X-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Rape?" Frank's eyes widened. "Now I'm not saying that it might be the cause but from what you've told me it sounds about right" The doctor said checking the paper on a clipboard. "if she's been found past out behind an ally, its usually a bad thing especially at her age she's a very easy target" The doctor said.

"So how do you treat something like this?" Frank breathed out running his fingers through his hair.

"Well it is psychological treatment so we'll probably have to admit her for a while check to make sure she's not causing self harm and send her to a clinic" The doctor said. "But that's if it gets too bad. In the mean time talking to her and having someone keep an eye on her just so she's not attacked or she's not harming herself" The doctor placed a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Maybe take her out of school for a few days" Frank nodded. The doctor waved his hand signalling that He could walk back into the room. Frank walked in to find his daughter holding herself as she relaxed in Ben's lap as Ben stroked her hair whilst listening to an ipod and reading a comic.

He pretended not to notice Frank coming into the room and placing a soft hand on his daughter checking to make sure she was Okay. Ben took his ipod out of his ears as Frank handed Gwen her clothes.

"Common Ben give Gwen a minute to get her clothes back on" Frank looked back as Gwen winced from hearing his words. 'poor thing' Frank thought as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

* * *

"She's been raped?" Ben questioned as Frank nodded.

"By who?" Ben asked.

"I don't know but the doctor said that someone should keep an eye on her… make sure she's not hurting herself and make sure no one's hurting her" Frank placed a hand on his shoulder. "me and your aunt still have to work and since your schools on summer break I was wondering if you'd be able to take care of her for me" Frank smiled. Ben smiled back. "I'll take care of her… besides she couldn't be that hard to take care of" Ben said.

"in an instance Gwen came out in her normal preppy uniform checking her phone.

"Hey dad I'm gonna go round Kevin's for a while" Gwen said keeping her eyes on her phone.

"Kevin? That x-con?" Frank asked causing Gwen to nod still keeping an eye on her phone whilst texting something. "Did you see Kevin yesterday?" Frank asked coming up to her.

Gwen nodded.

Frank looked back at Ben who gave him a questioning look. "So can you give me a lift round there?" She asked looking up from her phone. "Not today sweetheart I just want you at home for the rest of the day" Frank said placing a hand down on her shoulder. "But…" She began to argue but Frank pulled her in and held her. "Gwenny…" He hugged her. She sighed as Ben and Frank began to walk along with her.

TENNYSON RESIDENCE- a few days later

"So…" Frank sat down next to his daughter who was reading a book. "the doctor gave me some…interesting news" Frank said as Gwen raised an eyebrow and placed down her book onto her lap. "What did he say?" Gwen asked causing Frank to rub the back of his neck. "Gwenny… Sweetheart were you ever…. You know" He began but shook her head not understanding.

"Gwenny were you ever violated in any way" Gwen just stared at him eyes widened.

"Did anyone ever touch you" Frank said. "I-I-I…Errrr" Gwen didn't know what to say she just stared in horror on what her dad had to say. "Gwenny who touched you?" He asked as Gwen gulped. "I-I…" She looked away. Frank sighed. "you don't have to tell me now" Frank placed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Ben's gonna take care of you for a while you know keep you company help you out" Gwen just stared in shock. "I thought it would be best for you two to spend a little time together you know like you used to in the summer holidays… Max said you got along together then so why not now huh" He patted her knee as she groaned.

"Cant I just go round Kevin's?" Gwen asked placing her book down and looking her dad in the eyes well one of them at least the other was slightly swollen. "Don't you have homework or studying to do?" Frank asked causing her to shake her head. "I've done it all" Gwen told him getting up and walking over to the door and picking up her phone texting someone. "who you texting?" Frank asked getting up and walking over to her. "Kevin" She answered keeping her eyes on the phone. Frank narrowed his eyes at the phone. "Maybe you should stay here for a while… you look a bit pale" Frank held his daughters chin in his thumb and index finger and inspected her. She snickered a little by the ticklish gesture then pulled his hand away.

"Very funny dad" She told him walking to the door and opening it only to see a green and black stripped vehicle.

"I'll see you later" She gave him a peck on the check then ran outside smiling as she opened the car door.

Frank watched as they exchanged a quick conversation but his eyes widened as Kevin roughly grabbed the girls arm and pulled her into his lap. Frank immediately raced up to the phone calling someone.

"Kevin" She complained as he snickered happily. "What?" He just smiled pretending to be clueless. "Very funny" She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully as he drove. "Wanna go to mine?" He asked her as he wrapped his arm around her. "Sure" She smiled at him and leaned against his chest as he continued to drive.

Frank sat anxiously at home whilst he waited for Ben's return. He twiddled his thumbs as he stared up at the clock. 4PM that's five hours since his daughter went with that boy. Frank sighed thinking it was gonna take a little longer. He picked up the newspaper and began reading until he heard the sounds of arguing outside. He turned his head towards the window to see Ben arguing with Gwen as he tried pulling her inside. Frank approached the door and opened it to see the two cousins fighting and arguing. "Gwen he's not good for you" Ben told her as he pushed her into the house.

"It's not your decision Ben" Gwen yelled back at him. "Alright you two settle down" Frank pushed both cousins away from each other and held onto their shoulder.

"What's going on?" Frank asked concerned. Ben was the first to jump in.

"Kevin's raping Gwen" Ben pointed at her. "WHAT?" Gwen stared in shock at what her cousin had just said. "How could you even say that Ben" Gwen stared at him. "She's sick uncle Frank, She's suffering from Stockholm Syndrome" Ben continued to point at her but stopped as soon as Gwen swatted his finger away. "I don't have Stockholm Syndrome" Gwen retorted more than outraged by the accusation. The room went quiet for a minute before Gwen looked over at her dad. "Dad tell him I don't have Stockholm Syndrome at that Ben's lying" Gwen pleaded as Frank continued to stay quiet. "I'm sorry Gwen but from what I've seen and heard… you do have it and starting right now you are forbidden to see Kevin" Frank told her as Gwen just stared at him.

"But Ben's lying" She pleaded again as Ben crossed his arms. "and from now on Gwen your under probation your no longer allowed to leave this house without an escort" Frank told her. "What?" She was gobsmacked.

"That's not fair" She began as she pushed Frank's hand off her shoulder. "Gwendolyn" He harshly said making her back down.

Ben grinned like crazy as he watched Frank bend down on one knee his back facing Ben and grip his daughters forearms telling her its for the best. Gwen just stared at Ben's pleased look as her dad continued to hold her.

"it'll be for the better" he told her.

**if anyones wondering there is a twist in the end but you'll have to read to find out what. special thanks to the people that are supporting this.**


	4. Chapter 4

FOREST- MORNING

Gwen felt the heat began to rush to her body. It was sweltering. Intense. She breathed out and leaned onto her knees as sweat poured from her forehead. "Pheeew" She wheezed looking back up at the distance covered.A long run. A long run far, far away from her cousin or so it seemed. She looked back to see her cousin trailing behind her. He looked like he was about to collapse. Gwen smiled and picked herself back up beginning to run another 20km over tough terrain.

"G-Gwen…." He breathed out attempting to catch up to her.

"I think… we… should turn… back now…" He stopped and leaned onto his knees. "We still got 10 more k's to go" Gwen began to run faster attempting to get away from her cousin. He lifted himself up and stared daggers at her. He then looked down at the ultamatrix and began dialling up an alien. By then Gwen was past the second hill and beginning to pick up her pace. 'At this rate I'll have the rest of the day on my own, away from him' Gwen thought smiling to herself as she began to get faster and faster.

Gwen's pupils dilated and she dropped to the ground to find Fastrax sprinting ahead of her. 'or not' she relaxed onto the dirt ground.

* * *

"What took you so long" Ben smirked relaxing against his car door staring at his cousin covered in mud and grime.

Gwen looked up to him then back down at the ground.

"I fell" Gwen hissed raising her hand just about to get into the car until Ben stepped in her way.

"What is it now?" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"You aren't getting my car, you'll ruin the seats" Ben crossed his arms.

"we'll what do you expect me to do about it, if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of nowhere" Gwen huffed.

Ben rolled his eyes and got into the car.

"Ben?" Gwen bent down and stared into the window. He started the car and began to drive off.

"What the-" Gwen backed away from the side of the road and stared at the car driving off into the city.

"RRRR" Gwen began to run attempting to hopelessly catch up to the car.

* * *

K

TENNYSON HOUSEHOLD- DUSK

Gwen dropped down to the ground gasping for air at her doorstop. She had noticed Ben's car there, which was never good news. She grasped the doorknob and stood up opening it only to find her parents and Ben's parents talking.

'Oh goody' Gwen thought as she walked in ready to go up the stairs only to be stopped by chairs squeaking. "Gwendolyn, where have you been, Ben's been looking all over for you" Gwen leaned against the railing of the stairs about to collapse. "Ben…took off… without me…." Gwen's knees buckled about to give in. Lilly placed a hand up to her head and felt the intense heat. "Oh, Gwenny, you're burning up" She took her hand away. Gwen's knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground.

"I….I had to run home" She gulped and continued to breath through her mouth. Lily passed her a glass of water. Gwen hastily snatched it and began chugging it down. "Ben, told me you ran away. He spent ages looking for you" Frank bent down beside her.

"…He's lying" Gwen winced as she slumped leaning against the wall.

"Now, Gwenny" Frank placed a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. "I'm not lying" Gwen literally begged but Frank just shook his head.

"Go get yourself cleaned up" He took a step away from her. Gwen sighed and got up using the stairs railing for support then walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door and removed her now completely wrecked clothing and crept into the shower turning the taps onto a cold setting.

She looked down at the bath floor; it was completely soaked in nothing but mud. 'great' she thought as she sat down in the bathroom no longer able to support herself anymore. She heard a shuffling sound behind the curtain and carefully peaked to find Ben staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Gwen leaned back against the wall and turned to her left grabbing a towel and wrapping it round her body then turning the taps off.

Ben waited as she came out ready to scare her half to death. His smirk stopped when she didn't come out.

He stopped up and silently crept to the curtains and ripped them open only to find a very ticked off cousin. "Out!" She pointed towards the door.

"Awww, come on, Gwenny" He stroked her arm causing her to back away. "I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" he placed both hands on either side of her. "I guess we can make-up" He attempted to kiss her but Gwen became distressed and ended up backing away to far and slipping in the bath. "Ahh" Gwen winced as her head hit the bath floor. She held her head in pain and screwed her face. Ben stood over her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"ah" She placed both hands over her head and held herself in a foetal position. Ben snickered lightly then pulled her up and out of the bath letting her curl up on the bath mat. "What's wrong, cuz, head hurt?" Ben asked sitting down beside her. "ow" She whimpered in pain.

"You know, you actually sound like you're in pain" Ben said leaning over her slightly and trying to see if she's hurt herself.

He couldn't see anything and attempted to remove her hands.

"Common, Gwen just let me see?" He asked curiously. His eyes widened as he stared down at her right hand covered in blood. "ow" She winced again. "DAD!" Ben screamed at the top of his lungs. In an instance he could hear large, heavy steps heading up towards him. Ben grabbed a towel from nearby and placed it against her head as Gwen winced and huddled herself up more.

"Ben, what is…"? Carl stared down at the scene. Ben went to pull Gwen in and hug her as she shook quietly. Carl raced up to them and placed the crème coloured towel securely next to her head. "We need to get her to a hospital" Ben nodded and picked her up gently in his arms as Carl began to walk backwards-maintaining pressure on her head. They walked downstairs and neared the front door until the crowd of adults saw them.

"Honey, what's going on?" Saundra asked walking up to them. "Her head's bleeding" Carl stated as Saundra opened the door and led them into Car's car.

"Gwen try and stay awake" Carl told her as he opened the back door allowing Ben to place her onto the seat and get in with her.

"Carl" Frank jumped in the passenger seat and looked back at his daughter.

"What the hell happened?" He stared in shock as Carl started the car and began driving straight towards the hospital.

"I don't know, I was walking past the bathroom then I heard someone groaning and I found her laying in the bathroom screaming" Ben pushed more pressure onto her head causing her to wince and groan in pain.

"Just hold on, Gwen" Frank gripped her hand and continued to hold it until she got to the hospital.

HOSPITAL

"Ow" Gwen winced as Frank rushed in with her and four others trailing. "Please we need a doctor ASAP" He begged holding his daughter more tighter and tighter in his grasp. "You're gonna need to fill this out" the receptionist told him passing him a clipboard with a form and a pen.

"No, you don't understand, she needs to see a doctor right now; her head's split open" Frank stated. The woman pushed the clipboard causing his wife to come over and fill it out as fast as she could. "There" She passed it back. "Now will you please help our daughter?" Lilly asked.

The woman gave her a ticket and asked her to sit down. Lily was about to scream her lungs out but Ben took her hand and led her out to the seats. Frank sat down and placed his daughter into a seat beside him. Gwen's head dropped to the side feeling loss of breath.

Ben sat the opposite side of her and took the towel out of his uncles hands and placed it against Gwen's head. He watched the rest of the people in the room. It was quiet busy and seemed like it would take ages to see someone.

"Gwen, common stay awake" Frank attempted to sit her up straight. "Ow" She winced yet again. Lily watched intently for a minute before going back over and complaining to the nurse.

"Tennyson?" A tall blonde haired nurse came out.

Frank shot up like a rocket grabbing the redhead then rushing towards the nurse.

* * *

the doctor inspected it quietly to himself before pulling out a needle and some thread. "gonna need a few stitches" The doctor said holding about to push the needle into her skin. Gwen winced in pain as he began to stitch up the injury.

He then wrapped a bandage around her head and allowed her to lay down and get some rest. "She's been given some pain killer so it might make her a bit woozy but other then that she'll be fine just a bit of a concussion" The doctor said scribbling down something on a clipboard then leaving.

Lily held a tight hold on Gwen's hand and keeping her close. Frank walked over to Gwen and stood above him.

"Ben, I cant thankyou enough" He smiled and sat down. "I don't know what I were to of found her like that" he looked over to his daughter now covered up in blankets. He brushed her hair and returned back towards Ben. "Ben, I know this is a lot to ask but I really need someone to do it. Can you please" Frank sighed and whispered, "babysit Gwen" Frank whispered.

Ben smirked.

He couldn't be happier.

"Frank, I don't think Gwen needs a babysitter" Lily said not too happy.

"Lily, she needs someone to take care of her and Ben's been doing a great job" Frank smiled.

"Besides it'll be good for the two to bond" Frank suggested getting up and leaving the room causing Lily to sigh and follow.

"Common Ben lets go home" Saundra said heading out. "Let your cousin get some sleep" Carl suggested leaving.

Ben leaned over his cousin and kissed her on the forehead. "This cant get any better" Ben walked out leaving the room.


End file.
